


Decorations - A Sabriel Xmas Drabble

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Series: Christmas/winter Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: Just a quick lil drabble based on the prompt request: sabriel with "There's no such thing as too many decorations!"





	Decorations - A Sabriel Xmas Drabble

“There's no such thing as too many decorations!” Gabriel exclaimed, tossing his hands in the air, exasperated at the tall hunter in front of him. “How dare you even utter such a blasphemous thought, Samsquatch! Keep it up with your ‘Bah, humbug’ attitude and I'll cover every inch of this bunker with tinsel. Heathen.”

Sam threw one of his classic bitchfaces over his shoulder as he went around trying to remove some the excess wreaths and garland strung up all around the war room. He had woken up this morning to find that Gabriel had turned the bunker into a veritable Winter Wonderland. 

“Gabe, it looks like a giant snow globe exploded all over the place! I mean, does it really need to be snowing  _ inside _ ? And, please, tell me what exactly possessed you to cover every single table in wrapping paper?”

Sam walked over to one of said tables and plopped down in a chair.

“Look, I get that you're like, the self-titled patron angel of Christmas, what with being the one who told Mary “the good news” and all, but this…”, he gestured around him, “is seriously going overboard.”

Gabriel sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat.

“Well, from what I hear, Jack's first Christmas came and went without notice and it's the first Christmas in ages that I've had someone to spend it with. I just wanted to make it feel special. For the kid, and for all of you too. I know you guys don't usually do anything for the holidays but I thought that should change, now that everyone's finally under the same roof.”

Sam's eyes widened slightly as he listened. He hadn't realized that Gabriel would see it that way. He reached a hand behind his head, awkwardly scratching at the back of his neck. 

“Shit. I'm sorry, Gabriel. I didn't think of it that way. You're right. Jack deserves a real Christmas. So do you. You're part of the family too, you know?” 

Sam stood and walked over to Gabriel, taking a hand in his. 

“I...I could never thank you enough for all the  help you've given us this past year. This is your home too, and if this is important to you, then it can all stay up. I love you and I want you to go ahead and make this the best Christmas Jack could ever imagine.”

Gabriel squeezed Sam's hand and smiled up at the tall hunter.

“Thank you Sammy. Thank you for understanding. I'll try to rein in the decorating a little bit. Although, I think there is just one thing missing…”

Gabriel smirked at Sam, eyebrow quirked in that mischievous way and snapped his fingers. Sam looked around but didn't notice anything different. He looked at Gabriel, a confused frown marking his face. The Archangel smiled slyly and tugged Sam along with him as he backed into the doorway, eyes sliding upward. 

Sam followed his gaze and saw the mistletoe hanging down above them. He chuckled softly and looked back at Gabriel, pulling him in for a kiss.

Gabriel sighed into the kiss, arms snaking around Sam's waist. After so many years of running from place to place, feeling eternally homeless, cut off from his family, he finally had a place where he belonged. A place to call home. Home was in his hunter's arms, home was the feel of his solid form pressed against him. This was where he belonged.

Gabriel broke the kiss, pulling back to smile up at Sam fondly. 

“I love you too, Sam. And thank you.”


End file.
